


It’s love (you have my heart)

by butjaehyunie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable Jaeyong, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, celebration, jaehyun is a lovesick fool, johnten if you squint, taeyong isn’t that far from it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie
Summary: Sparkles, there were sparkles everywhere, tiny fireworks going off in all directions. Jaehyun held them in Taeyong’s hands, felt them in his friends’ laughter, saw them in Taeyong’s eyes. Good gracious, he got it bad.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	It’s love (you have my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this draft for over a year and finally decided to do something with it, I definitely didn’t expect this to be the result but I’m proud of it either way!  
> I hope you enjoy reading as this is my first time writing something more smutty :)  
> Please let me know what you thought about this work by leaving a kudo or comment below, it would mean the world!
> 
> Big thank you to my dear friend [oiiwaforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiiwaforlife/pseuds/oiiwaforlife) for beta-reading this for me, you’re the best!
> 
> And last but not least, Happy birthday Jaehyun! I hope you had a wonderful day spent with your loved ones <3

It was New Year’s Eve and Jaehyun was at the New Year’s get together he always held with his friends. This time the party was hosted by Johnny and Ten, their apartment filled to the brim with warmth and holiday decorations. Jaehyun was currently drinking from a bottle of beer, listening to his friends’ stories and remembering certain events of the past year with them. Taeyong was next to him pressed close, but he didn’t know if it was because of the overly full couch or the fact that his best friend was just a naturally physical person. Either way, Jaehyun enjoyed the warmth radiating off of him and tried not to let his mind wander to any dangerous thoughts he should’ve locked up better before coming over.

Lately, it had become so hard to ignore the attraction and feelings he felt towards the other boy and Jaehyun was stressed. He was scared somehow Taeyong would get to know of his situation and as usual, Jaehyun was an excellent overthinker, so it didn’t bode well with him having troubles keeping his mind clear.

It wasn’t a surprise when Taeyong leaned closer and whispered to him, “Hey, Jae, are you okay?”

Ah, Jaehyun loved his best friend, he loved him in the friendly way, the way that was normal between best friends. But he also loved him in the totally too-far-past-the-line, I-want-to-kiss-you-breathless way. And since Jaehyun was sure Taeyong would never have feelings for him the way he did, it was important that Taeyong would never find out.

“Yeah, I’m fine.’ Jaehyun uttered and tried to focus his attention back to Johnny and Ten reminding everyone to go upstairs. They were calling everyone to join them to spend the last hour of the year on the rooftop of their building and count down all together before watching the fireworks.

Jaehyun was not fine. His heart was racing and he couldn’t seem to get Taeyong’s worried expression out of his head. So much for trying to relax and enjoy these last moments of the year.

He followed Sicheng up the stairs to the rooftop and immediately got distracted by the way the entire roof was lit up with fairy lights, snacks and drinks waiting for them on a table to the side. There were enough chairs and couches for everyone to sit down and he was completely in awe of how everything looked so complete it seemed like the perfect way to celebrate this moment with everyone together.

Johnny grabbed his arm and dragged him to another table filled with fireworks and other games to pass the time and together they planned out which fireworks to set off first and how to do it once it was time. Meanwhile, Ten was running around handing them sparklers to light and ordered everyone to huddle together for group pictures. Jaehyun did manage to get one in there with Taeyong suddenly having jumped on his back laughing loudly and already wishing everybody a happy new year. It made him chuckle at Taeyong already being tipsy enough not to care about not yet having reached midnight.

They were talking about New Year’s wishes and resolutions when Donghyuck suddenly announced to everyone he’d like for all of his friends to find love and be a little less lonely. Jaehyun felt himself suddenly being watched by the majority of the group. Donghyuck had specifically eyed Jaehyun’s direction while he shared this wish and Jaehyun suddenly realised the younger wasn’t the only one of his friends being aware of his unrequited pining on his best friend right next to him.

When they were all igniting a second round of sparklers, a fleeting thought entered his mind, maybe, just maybe the new year could be different… Maybe if he'd have the courage to confess, and just maybe, Taeyong might feel the same and the thought of losing him seemed unbearable, just like it did to Jaehyun. Maybe, just maybe... he'd have a chance?

An early explosion of a faraway firework broke his train of thought and Jaehyun shook his head, what was he thinking? He couldn't possibly confess, what a stupid resolution would that be. He averted his eyes back to his best friend next to him who was still laughing at some of the other guys messing around. Yuta had been able to tackle Doyoung to the ground, his black shiny hair dark in the moonlight.

Through all the noise around them, Jaehyun could hear a faint “Get off me, asshole”, the chuckling of the others, but most of all it seemed like all his senses zeroed in on Taeyong’s carefree and loud laughter echoing through this last hour of the year. He faintly registered his own lips turning into a smile and enjoyed the view. Taeyong was still intently gazing at his sparkler, willing it not to burn out. His smile was now slowly turning into a pout, but before it could really settle there, Jaehyun had already put another one in between Taeyong’s fingers. The latter grinned at him and Jaehyun had a hard time trying not to lose himself in the other’s gaze. Sparkles, there were sparkles everywhere, tiny fireworks going off in all directions. Jaehyun held them in his- in Taeyong’s hands, felt them in his friends’ laughter, saw them in Taeyong’s eyes. Good gracious, he got it bad.

Taeyong was still grinning back at him and there was something unreadable in his eyes when sudden cheers all around charged the atmosphere and they started counting.

“Ten, nine, eight!”

Doyoung and Yuta had stopped messing around and joined the others again.

“Seven, six, five!”

Already people on the streets below had started to light fireworks and despite them being quite a sight to look at, Jaehyun was distracted.

“Four, three!”

Jaehyun couldn’t look away from those eyes boring into his. Eyes full of stars with their own story to tell, but only addressed to Jaehyun. Taeyong’s smile broadened and he was beautiful. He was so beautiful in the soft light of the fairy lights and actual fireworks all around and Jaehyun was so in love. There was nothing and no one left beside them and without realising, Jaehyun moved closer.

“Two, one!”

Jaehyun’s eyes only saw Taeyong and Taeyong’s eyes twinkling in the night, Taeyong’s rosy cheeks blushing from excitement, Taeyong’s soft lips, so inviting and kissable. The perfect fit for his own and they were so close now, maybe- maybe he could-

The clock struck midnight just when their lips connected, Jaehyun’s hands having come up to cup his cheeks. The kiss was soft and light and over before he knew it, a loud explosion of fireworks shaking him back to reality and Jaehyun broke away from Taeyong, terror now going through his body. He fucked up, he did the worst thing he could have done. Jaehyun immediately started uttering apologies, stuttering his way through a shocked-looking and confused Taeyong. He was looking back at him with wide eyes, unreadable expression adorning his face, when suddenly Jaehyun’s thoughts halted by the feel of a pair of lips having found their way back to his.

Taeyong had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer with one hand resting on his cheek, caressing the soft skin and calming Jaehyun down in a heartbeat while kissing his breath away. Jaehyun blinked once before his instincts and inner desires took over, kissing back with matching fervour. They missed everyone shouting and screaming for the New Year having arrived and definitely didn’t notice the noise getting louder when everyone noticed why neither Jaehyun nor Taeyong was joining them in their celebrations. Jaehyun snaked his right arm around Taeyong’s waist and pulled him flat against him while cupping the other’s cheek with his other hand to deepen the kiss. Taeyong let out a blissful sigh while Jaehyun’s tongue danced with his own and his grip in Jaehyun’s hair tightened even more.

Eventually, the need for oxygen made them pull apart and Jaehyun felt dizzy because of what just happened and its implications. He looked right at Taeyong and noticed he was beaming back at him, they stayed like that in their embrace and Taeyong pecked him again on the lips before opening his mouth to speak.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” His expression turned into something soft and while he continued, his eyes started getting teary. “I’ve been in love with you for so long, Jaehyun.”

At this, his mouth fell open, Jaehyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing the older say. His long-time one-sided love was actually not one-sided at all? He felt like laughing and crying at the same time, so that’s what he did, letting out a strangled sob while trying with all his might to smile because Taeyong needed to know his feelings were reciprocated but Jaehyun could not get anything else over his lips, so he went back in and sealed their lips together once more. The cheers in the background were totally not of their close friends celebrating the fact Donghyuck’s wish had already come true.

When Jaehyun had calmed down considerably, he pulled away and started lovingly attacking Taeyong’s face with kisses all over, finally being able to speak. “I love you too, I love you so much.” Jaehyun kept repeating over and over again.

On hearing this, Taeyong started to laugh loudly, calling them both idiots for not having acted sooner on their feelings. Although Jaehyun thought he was definitely right, he didn’t feel like overthinking that sad part of the truth now and instead, swept Taeyong off his feet, picking him up with his arms around his waist and kissing him senseless.

Some time later, Ten and Johnny broke them apart sporting smug grins and a mischievous Donghyuck behind them, claiming a big thank you for giving his wish away like that. Taeyong immediately took Donghyuck in a hug and pampered kisses all over him until the younger squealed and scrambled away.

A lot of new year’s wishes, double celebrations and several alcoholic beverages later found Taeyong on Jaehyun’s lap on the couch, curled into his now boyfriend and face happily snug in the crook of Jaehyun’s shoulder and neck.

“Are you sleepy?” Jaehyun asked the boy in his lap, and Taeyong’s moving lips against his skin made him shiver as he answered. “No, not really. I’m just… This new year is already amazing, Jae. I can’t believe it, I’m so happy you have no idea.”

Jaehyun moved so that they were facing each other now, “I’m so in love with you, Taeyong, and you better believe it because I’m gonna remind you every day how much I love you.” Jaehyun promised him and he was honestly really looking forward to doing just that for the rest of his life.

“Jae, you wanna get out of here?” Taeyong coyly looked up into Jaehyun’s eyes, expression dark and alluring.

The walk home had helped sober them both up a bit, though there was a certain charged tension left between them. It only got stronger the closer they got to Jaehyun’s apartment and front door, with their hands still intertwined walking through the hallway. Taeyong’s thumb was drawing soft circles on top of Jaehyun’s hand and honestly, it was driving him crazy. He was avoiding looking his boyfriend in the eyes because he knew he would lose it the moment he did. 

Once the door closed all it took was one heated look and Taeyong was on him, pressing Jaehyun against the wall, lips pulling him in a deep kiss and his body so close there was not much space for anything else. Jaehyun’s hands found purchase on the other’s hips pulling him even closer and Taeyong immediately leaned into him keeping their bodies glued together. Taeyong’s hands raked through his hair and continued to feel and discover all over Jaehyun’s upper body. It was what he’d always seen but never touched and now that it was happening and he could finally feel the other all over, he didn’t know where to start and was sure he wouldn’t get enough. They parted for breath and Jaehyun revelled in the way Taeyong’s eyelids hung low over dark eyes and how much need and pure want was staring back at him.

He couldn’t stop himself expressing his deep desires, because now he could. “God, I want you so bad, Yong.”

Upon hearing this Taeyong let out a whine and swung his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and connected their foreheads together before giving Jaehyun one charged kiss complete with a nip at his bottom lip. Jaehyun was hard and incredibly aroused by having Taeyong in his arms like this. Then the latter moved on from his lips to his neck and started sucking little lovebites all over his throat and collarbones while at the same time grinding up against him. Jaehyun felt another spark of arousal and let out a low groan right next to Taeyong’s ears while moving his hips to meet Taeyong’s.

Jaehyun gave Taeyong a push and switched positions with the latter now caged against the wall and Taeyong let out a soft moan. It was hot, everything was hot with his hands moving under Jaehyun’s shirt finding bare skin. The need to feel more and get his hands on more skin overwhelmed him and soon the taller got the hint when Taeyong let out another whine and Jaehyun took his shirt off in one quick motion. Taeyong’s shirt followed soon after and Jaehyun immediately placed his hands underneath the other’s thighs, lifting him up and pushing him even more against the wall for leverage. Taeyong’s legs closed around Jaehyun’s hips and Jaehyun grinned like a lovesick fool, as much as that was possible while laying another deep kiss on the other, passion taking over. They were so close yet not enough, the temperature in the room only rising when their clothed and hard cocks brushed against each other again, making them both moan unabashedly.

"I can't get enough of you. I can't stop, Taey-" Jaehyun managed to utter, though Taeyong desperately interrupted him, trying to get his message across.

“Don’t stop, please Jae-” Taeyong’s words turned into another moan as Jaehyun kissed him again and moved him upwards once, tightening his grip around him when he made his way to the bedroom. Taeyong buried his face in his neck and busied himself with licking and kissing any spot of warm skin he could find until he felt the bedsheets underneath his back and the pillow under his head.

Jaehyun hovered over him between his legs and Taeyong took this small breather as a chance to let his hand find Jaehyun’s jaw and stroke his cheek with his thumb before moving on to card through his black hair. There was so much love in his eyes, they seemed to overflow with feelings and trust, and lust. It was almost too much for Jaehyun. He lowered his head to place a loaded kiss on his forehead and felt Taeyong shiver and tremble underneath. He moved away a little to see his face and found Taeyong’s eyes welling up, but before he could voice any concerns, Taeyong washed them away.

“Please, Jae, make love to me.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong crumbled together between the sheets, heat and passion mounting up to Jaehyun pushing into Taeyong and feeling his lover’s sweet sounds to his core, letting them unravel him. He kissed Taeyong all over and loved every move and every sound the other made, every spark he felt and made him feel. It was hot and sweet and everything at the same time. It was love and he was in love with this and how they could work together and bring each other to their climaxes, falling apart together in each other’s arms. He was in love with this boy, his best friend and now his lover and overwhelmed by all these feelings crashing into him. But most of all he was happy as they settled for the night in each other’s embrace and he let his tears fall while lazily kissing Taeyong’s lips and told him he loved him over and over again before letting sleep take over.

The next morning, Jaehyun woke up to his limbs entangled with a sleeping Taeyong and without thinking about it, he softly brought the other closer and kissed the top of his head now laying on his chest. Taeyong automatically curled into him and didn’t seem to give any signs of being awake, though his eyes slowly opening gave it away.

“Good morning, baby.” Jaehyun greeted him with his low morning voice and smiled at his love’s eyes crinkling into an adorable and soft smile only reserved for him. Taeyong leaned in and pressed their lips together in a lazy morning kiss that still made Jaehyun feel everything from the tips of his fingers to his toes. They pressed closer and Taeyong let out a satisfied sigh, making Jaehyun chuckle.

“I want you like this forever, Jae.” Taeyong said while looking in Jaehyun’s eyes.  
“My heart is yours, I love you so fucking much, Jung Jaehyun.”  
And Taeyong took the words right out of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“I am never letting you go, Lee Taeyong, you’re stuck with me for life.” Taeyong’s eyes possibly lit up even more than they already were and he tackled Jaehyun into another kiss, rolling them over in bed, while they both knew they’d never get tired of this, of each other. Because Jaehyun was Taeyong’s and Taeyong was Jaehyun’s. They cared for each other and each other’s hearts, just like how it was supposed to be.

“Hey Jae,”

“Yeah, babe?

“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts with me!  
> You can find me on twitter [@butjaehyunie](https://twitter.com/butjaehyunie) or on CuriousCat [@butjaehyunie](https://curiouscat.me/butjaehyunie)


End file.
